Pipe installation is commonly done in sections that fit together with threading or other similar techniques. This is especially true for electrical conduit which holds and protects electrical wiring. The sections of conduit are usually made of metal and are typically ten feet in length. Conduit is also commonly suspended in overhead racks called a “trapeze” that is attached to the ceiling.
As mentioned, conduit sections are connected together with common male and female threads. When being installed, one section must be held in place while the threads are aligned with the other section. Aligning the sections can be difficult due to the weight, length and overhead location of the conduit. Therefore a support for installation of pipe sections is desirable.